Eliskūya's Relationships
Due to his friendly nature and his unique high charisma, has built many relationships over the course. that have defined him and others In addition, the villagers of Thurwolf as a whole had a drastic change in the manner that they view him: moving from what they viewed as a calm and caring child Ellie Eliwood Ever since he first met with Ellie Elwood back in their teenager days, Eliskuya instantly saw her as his worst hatred rival, and was determined to have Ellie acknowledge him as an equal. Even though Ellie thought of him as a sore loser, she was able to understand Eliskuya's pain Eliskuya came to view Ellie as a "partner", striving to bring her back to senses. despite Ellie's willing defection. When Eliskuya came to understand both the nature of the cycle of hatred. It became so immense that Eliskuya was willing to take physical abuse from Ellie and Sharona Parents Despite being raised by his parents, Eliskuya has been shown to deeply love his mother. Though sill angry at his dad for leaving him when he was a child, but Eliskuya quickly never got over his anger with his dad. He also tearfully embraced with his mum when he met her when she was healed up at his grandmother's place .After learning the truth, Eliskuya told his mother that he could finally understand how a parent's love felt like and that he didn't blame her. instead he felt glad to be her top Favorite son along with his twin sister and half sister. Grandparents Ayeka Nayru Tearson Eliskuya's relationship with his grandmother Ayeka Nayru Tearson started that Eliskuya was even saved by her. many times doing his late childhood. Overall, the two have a very strong loving relationship based on grandson love and respect, one that could almost be called familial, with Eliskuya often referring to her as "grandma" a lot. She has come to his aid whenever he needs her when he was a target for Sharona De Vil Rhodes. It is also her feelings for Eliskuya that kept unknown. however Ayeka watches him on her walking staff with a crystal ball Since Rena Tearson is Ayeka's biological granddaughter, Eliskuya and Ayeka are distantly related, as her granddaughter was a member of the Tearson Tribe. Vincent Vyron Tearson his grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson and Eliskuya are very close to one another nonetheless, despite the fact that Eliskuya frequently called his grandfather a "strange vampire look-a-like". Due to Vincent Vyron Tearson's looks, the two shared several things in common such as being calm, their desire to bring peace to the world, and even both attempted to win the affection of lovely lady's. Despite Eliskuya's ridicule of his grandfather from time to time, When Eliskuya learned that his grandfather had died. he was stricken with sadness and even blamed his grandmother Ayeka Nayru Tearson for his death, and spent the rest of the day mourning the loss of his grandfather, musing over the fact he had wanted his grandfather to be there for his birthday. When Eliskuya read one of his grandfather's books, he was moved to the point of tears after reading it Siblings Lilly Michelle Eliskuya's twin sister, Eliskuya is very protective and is close to his twin sister. He has never displayed any anger with his twin sister. Although Lilly is well-aware that of twin brother's short-tempered personally Millanna Eliskuya's adopted younger sister, Eliskuya is protective of Millie. He has never displayed any anger or sibling hate rivalry with Millie Mentors Eliskuya has had several mentors over the course. Through their guidance Eliskuya honed his skills and became one of powerful shaman. Many of their teachings Hao Hao is one of the best friends and Mentor of Eliskuya (in Turbine's case). They both share the same goal and are regularly seen in each other's company. They once fight together against a group of teams of shamans, and after that, promised to meet each other again and help each other out in any sticky situation that calls for it. To much Hao's annoyance, Eliskuya give him the nickname as "the great Hao" instead of calling him Hao. when they first met, but he continued to call him Hao afterwards. Hao has shown respect to him that he is willing to help Eliskuya in any situation. but before and after Eliskuya received his shamanic powers from his grandmother. He even telled hao how he "killed" Sharona De Vil Rhodes during their rematch fight that he was helping to save his twin sister even though hao knew sharona and his twin sister. because Eliskuya wanted to save his twin sister's life, and that he even telled him why he risk his own life at one time. After returning from being "killed", Hao later change of heart letting Eliskuya to allow him to fight alongside him and becoming his top ranked follower. they began become friends with one and other. but even hated each other at random times Friends Turbine Mohamed "Turbine" Tabarsi is the best friend of Eliskuya. Turbine was shocked how strong Eliskuya was allowing him to fighting alongside with him. they began become friends with one of each other. in the end. Turbine give up his magic lamp before he died. in the honor of their friendship Boris Misao Makimachi The Bonne family Kumatora Sheena Eliskuya had a long-standing crush on Sheena, but whenever he tried to win her affections, Sheena would repel his advances because she already knew. Even back then when he was just a teenager, Sheena disliked Naomi Juliet because she thought of her as bossy girlfriend type and would insult or degrade her in anyway. However, when her making fun of her for not. Sheena realized that she went too far and decided to try to be a bit nicer to Eliskuya's girlfriend from then on. Konan The De Vil Rhodes Family Dr. Stefania De Vil Rhodes When Eliskuya first met Stefania De Vil Rhodes when he got older, he saw her as an friend during the time. with his uncle But despite his seeming politeness and helping her out, Stefania has some fixation on him. Eventually, when Eliskuya later discovered that she works under with her Daughter, Stefania became his worst enemy and almost defeated her in a fight that nearly killed her were it not for his uncle. Three years later.., encountering her alongside with her daughter while he was searching for his grandmother, Eliskuya crosses paths with Stefania yet again.later while she was in a process of modifying Daughter with some kind of DNA. Stating that Eliskuya was he inspiration for the risky act, Stefania handed over a book containing intelligence on the things before taking her leave with the hope that she can settle things with Eliskuya after avenging her Daughter by killing his uncle Sharona De Vil Rhodes